Dream Come True
by herolover69
Summary: "Oliver Queen is Alive." After Oliver returns, him and Malcolm grow closer, and eventually do what what they have both wanted for longer than they care to admit. Read to find out what goes down!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! SO this is my first fic, so I'd appreciate some feed back! It made me so frustrated that there aren't a whole lot Oliver/Malcolm slash fics, so I decided to write one myself. This one contains a lot of sexual content, so if you don't like that, don't read it. I don't own Arrow or any of the characters. Please comment, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I worked pretty hard on this but I'm not sure what y'all with think. Read, Enjoy, and comment!

 **Summary: "** Oliver Queen is alive". Oliver and Malcolm grow closer, and eventually hook up. There is love, drama, and it's an emotional rollercoaster.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Oliver Queen/ Malcolm Merlyn

 **Dream Come True**

Malcolm Merlyn is sitting in his study when he hears the words come from the TV. "Oliver Queen is alive". The news says what hospital Oliver is at right now,

and Malcolm immediately runs out to his car and speeds off to the hospital.

Upon arriving, Malcolm has to dodge the press and paparazzi to make his up up to Oliver's room. "Malcolm, I'm so glad you're here" Moira says."He isn't

really speaking to any of us. Do you think you could try to talk to him?" she asks. "Of course, Moira" Malcolm responds.

Malcolm walks into the room, and closes the door for some privacy. "Hello Oliver. Do you remember me?" Malcolm says. Oliver slowly turns around and for

the first time Malcolm can see that Oliver is very different than he was 5 years ago. "Yes. You're Malcolm Merlyn, Tommy's dad" Oliver responds.

"Moira says you aren't really talking to anyone. I'm not going to ask if you are okay, because I'm sure you're not. But I wanted you to know that I will always

be here for you, Oliver. Any time you need to talk, get away from everything, or need anything at all, my door is always open to you" Malcolm says while

giving Oliver his cell number and address. "Thank you so much Mr. Merlyn. It's….good to see you again" Oliver shyly says. "Please Oliver, call me Malcolm"

Malcolm says.

Malcolm then takes a few steps toward Oliver, decreasing the distance between them, and stops while opening his arms. Oliver hesitantly steps forward and

allows himself to drawn into Malcolm's arms. After a few seconds, Oliver wraps his arms around the elder Merlyn, and holds on tight. Malcolm puts his lips up

next to Oliver's ear, and whispers: "It's good to see you too, Oliver. Remember what I said. I'm always here for you". "Thank you" Oliver whispers back.

Malcolm presses a light to kiss to Oliver's cheek, and then turns to walk back out. "Mr. Merlyn?" Oliver calls out to him. "Please, Oliver, call me Malcolm" he

says with a charming smile. "Okay" Oliver replies shyly. "Did you need something Oliver?" Merlyn asks. "I...no, never mind Malcolm" Oliver responds. "Okay.

I hope to see you again soon Oliver" Malcolm says and then walks out the door. "I think he will talk to you a little more now, Moira. But, you just have to give

him time" Malcolm says to Moira back out in the hall.

"Thank you, Malcolm" she replies and then goes in to get Oliver to take him home.


	2. Chapter 2

~Next Week~

Oliver gets up after a very restless night and begins to dress himself. Before he gets the chance to put his shirt on, both Moira and Thea walk in. Upon seeing

all of his scars, Thea exclaims: "Oh my God, Ollie! What happened to you on that Island?" "Come, Oliver. Let's talk about what you went through" Moira says

as she leads him down to the living room. Oliver throws on a shirt and sits down on the couch. "Ollie, what happened?" Thea asks. Oliver looks down at his

hands and says "A lot happened Thea. The stuff I've seen and done, I don't know if I can come back from it all" Oliver says. "Stuff like what?" Moira asks. "I

don't want to talk about it" Oliver quietly says. "Oliver, you need to talk to someone about this stuff. We are your family, and you need to stop avoiding us"

Moira says harshly. Oliver stands up and says "Look mom, I'm not ready to talk about this. Everything is just too much" Oliver says remembering Malcolm's

words. "I'm going for a drive" Oliver says and then he leaves, leaving Thea and Moira still sitting in the living room. Oliver puts on his leather jacket and goes

out to his motor cycle. He pulls out his phone and dials Malcolm's number. It rings twice before a voice comes through. "Oliver? Is everything okay?" Malcolm

asks. "Can I come over?" Oliver asks in return. "Of course, Ollie. Tommy moved out awhile ago, so we will have the house to ourselves" Malcolm replies.

"Okay. I'll be there soon" Oliver says and then hangs up the phone. He puts on his gloves and helmet and speeds off in search of Merlyn Manor. After about

15 minutes, Oliver pulls into the driver of the mansion, and dismounts his bike. He walks up to the door, where Malcolm is already waiting for him. Malcolm

steps aside to allow Oliver entrance to the house before closing and re-locking the door. Malcolm turns around to find Oliver staring at him. Oliver blushes a

little and quickly looks away. Malcolm smiles a little and asks Oliver why he came over. "Mom and Thea won't stop asking me about the Island, and mom get

mad at me when I wouldn't really talk about it. I needed to get away, and you're the first person I thought of. I'm just afraid that if I tell them some of the

things I was forced to do to survive those five years, they'll hate me. I hate me too" Oliver says, but says the last part so quiet it's barely audible. "Oliver,

don't hate yourself. You did what you to d, end of story. They won't hate you, and even if they did, I won't" Malcolm says. "You would if you knew that I had

to kill people" Oliver says while looking down. "I don't hate you Oliver. I respect you. You're so strong, and I will never hate or judge you for any reason"

Malcolm says. "Thank you Malcolm" Oliver says. "Would you like a drink?" Malcolm asks. Oliver nods and moves to sit on the couch while Malcolm goes to

pour the drinks. Oliver can't help but stare at Malcolm as he moves to pour the whiskey. _Why do I keep staring at him like this? I want to stop but I can't. Oh_

 _God, what if I'm attracted to Malcolm?!_ Oliver thinks to himself as he continues to watch Malcolm. Malcolm, on the other hand, can feel Oliver staring at him,

and thinks to himself; _Why does he keep staring at me? Is he attracted to me? Am I attracted to him? I mean he is really good looking. I'm old enough to be_

 _his father, I'm probably reading this wrong._ As Malcolm turns around with the drinks, Oliver turns his eyes away, and Malcolm can see the red that is barely

coloring his cheeks. Oliver takes his drink from Malcolm and they sit in silence for a long time, each nursing their drinks. Once the drinks are gone, Oliver

looks over at Malcolm and says "I should probably go, mom is probably worried". "Oliver? Would you like to come back for dinner at around 7?" Malcolm asks.

"I'd love to Malcolm" Oliver says. "Great, I'll see you then" Malcolm says. Oliver then leaves the house and Malcolm watches him the whole way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver returns home and goes to find his mother. "Hi Oliver. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier today" Moira says. "It's ok mom. I just wanted to let you know

that I have dinner plans tonight and I'm not sure how late I'll be out" Oliver says. "Okay sweetie, that's fine" Moira says. Oliver goes up to his room and looks at

the clock. It's four o'clock now, so Oliver decides to take a short nap and then shower before his dinner date with Malcolm. When Oliver wakes up again, it's 6

o'clock. He quickly jumps in the shower and is at at 6:15. He puts on some dark jeans, and a dark green button up shirt, leaving the top two button undone. He

puts on his boots and his leather jacket before spraying himself with his favorite cologne and looking in the mirror to make sure he looks okay. By the time he

leaves, it's 6:40, and he arrives at Merlyn Manor( A/N: Idk if that's what it's called but just go with it;)). He walks up to the door and opens it without

knocking. "Malcolm?" he calls out. "Be right down" Malcolm calls back. Oliver takes off his jacket and hangs it by the door. A few minutes later Oliver is still

standing by the door when Malcolm comes down the stairs. He is dressed in black jeans with a black button up shirt, leaving the top 3 buttons undone.

Malcolm walks toward Oliver and says "You look really nice". "Thank you, as do you Malcolm" Oliver replies. Malcolm reaches for Oliver and pulls him into his

arms, and they two men stand there embracing each other for who knows how long. Malcolm pulls back a little, but keeps his arms around Oliver. "I really

like this color on you, it brings out your eyes" Malcolm says. "Uh thanks" Oliver says while blushing. Oliver then, deciding to be a little bold, leans into

Malcolm and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner Malcolm" Oliver says. "Of course. Anytime" Malcolm says as a blush reaches

his cheeks. Malcolm takes Oliver's hand and leads him into the kitchen where he has prepared steak, vegetable, potatoes and wine for them to dine on. The

men sit down to eat and Oliver says "Malcolm this looks delicious! I haven't had a meal like this in a long time". "I hope you enjoy it" Malcolm says. Oliver

cuts off a piece of the steak and puts it into his mouth. He lets out a moan at the taste-a sound that goes straight Malcolm's gut. "Oh fuck" Oliver exclaims,

"this is the best steak I have ever had!" Laughing, Malcolm says "I'm glad Oliver". The two proceed to eat their dinner and drink their wine. When they are

done with dinner, Malcolm invites Oliver into the living room, where they sit on one of the couches together. "So how have you been sleeping since you got

back Oliver?" Malcolm asks. "Not very well. If I manage to fall asleep, I usually have nightmares about the island. I take a little nap when I got home today. I

dreamed but….not about the island" Oliver says. "And what did you dream about earlier today?" Malcolm asks. Oliver doesn't say anything or even look at

Malcolm. "Oliver, you can tell me anything. What did you dream about?" "I, uh, dreamed of, um...you" Oliver says quietly. "Oh," Malcolm says, "what about

me? It's ok, Oliver, you can tell me". "Um okay" Oliver says nervously. "Well I dreamed of you and me…". "Go on, Ollie. What about us? It's ok, I promise"

Malcolm says, flashing that gorgeous smile of his. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Well it started out with us just talking and stuff. And then the next thing I know...we're on the couch and we're kissing. Alot. You were running your hands up

and down my arms and I was unbuttoning your shirt. I got your shirt off and started kissing your neck while you took my shirt off. When we were both

shirtless, you pushed me back, and got on top of me, but then I woke up and realized I had to get ready to go. I got in the shower and realized that that

dream had made me hard so I took care of it and I came here" Oliver says. He can feel the heat in his face, and he isn't looking at Malcolm.

"Oliver, look at me" he says.

Oliver looks up at Malcolm, still feeling very embarrassed at what he dreamed. "You know," Malcolm starts, "it's been proven that some dreams tell us our true

desires. Is that what you desire, Oliver? Is this what you want, what you need?" Malcolm says putting his hand on Oliver's knee, noticing the bulge forming in

Oliver's pants that is similar to his own. Oliver looked down and Malcolm's hand and mumbled a quiet "yes". "Were you hoping we were going to fuck, Oliver?"

Malcolm asks, needing to hear him say it. Another mumbled "yes" from Oliver in response. Moving his hand up a little farther, Malcolm asks "Did you think me

when you were in the shower?" Oliver nods his head as he blushes harder just thinking about it. He looks up a little bit and sees that Malcolm is also blushing,

and he is also getting hard. "And what did you think about me?" Malcolm asks, dying to know the younger man's desires. Looking up at Malcolm, Oliver tells

the truth: "At first I thought about you on top of me, grinding against me. Then you would continue to undress me. You'd take my pants off and realize that I

wasn't wearing anything underneath. You'd take me erection in your hand, stroking me a few times before sliding down a little and taking me in your mouth.

You'd suck me to the point where I was so close to coming and then stop. Then I'd finishing undressing you and I'd suck your dick until you came in my

mouth and forced me swallow it all. Then I came up and kissed you so could taste yourself in my mouth. And that's when I came in the shower" Oliver says,

lowering his eyes again, catching sight of Malcolm's erection through his pants. "Fuck, Oliver" Malcolm says, tightening his grip on Oliver's leg. "Is this the

first time you've ever dreamt or fantasized about me?" Malcolm asks. Oliver shakes his head no. "I thought about you on the Island in my first year there. I

was there for a little while with this man named Slade Wilson who...who raped me. In order to try to decrease the pain and everything I felt then, I pictured

you. I was never sure why, you were just the first one that popped into my head. After that, I thought about you some, but I was so focused on surviving

that I didn't really have a lot of time to fantasize" Oliver tells the older man. "I'm sorry that happened to you Oliver, but I'm glad you thought of me. Tell me,

Oliver, was earlier the today that first time in the past week you thought about me like this?" Malcolm asks. Once again, Oliver shakes his head no. "How

much?" Malcolm asks. "Almost every day" Oliver whispers. "Oliver, look at me babe" Malcolm says. Oliver looks up slowly, taking in Malcolm's body, sure that

this will be his only chance for it. Noticing what Oliver is doing, Malcolm runs his hand up and down Oliver's thigh and slowly slides it closer to the inside of his

thigh. Oliver looks up at Malcolm's face, and Malcolm opens his mouth to say something but is cut off my the ringing of Oliver's phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver looks up at Malcolm's face, and Malcolm opens his mouth to say something but is cut off my the ringing of Oliver's phone. "Shit" Oliver mumbles while

pulling out his phone. "It's my mom. I should probably take this" he says. "Of course, Oliver, it's okay" Malcolm says. Oliver gets up and walks into the

kitchen while answering his phone. Once he's gone, Malcolm lets out a deep breath and thinks about everything that just happened between him and Oliver,

and he realizes that he wants Oliver too, and he wants him bad. _Maybe I should tell him about how I think about and want him too._ Malcolm thinks to himself,

while beginning to rub the aching bulge in his pants. However, he quickly stops as he hears Oliver come back into the room. "Is everything okay?" Malcolm

asks. "I have to go. My mom said she needs to see my right away. Malcolm, I am so sorry. I wouldn't go unless I thought it was important and she sounded

really upset" Oliver says. Malcolm can tell he feels really bad about leaving right now. Malcolm's eyes quickly dart to Oliver's crotch and then back up to his

face but Oliver didn't notice. "It's okay Oliver. I completely understand" Malcolm says as he stands up and walks toward Oliver. "Thank you for dinner, and I

hope to see you again soon…" Oliver says. "You're welcome Oliver, and it would be my pleasure to see you again soon. I will contact you soon or if you want

to meet up then, please, by all means, call or text me" Malcolm replies. "I will" Oliver replies. "Um...would it be weird to give you a hug?" Oliver asks. "Of

course not. Come here babe" Malcolm answers with a smile. Oliver wraps his arms around Malcolm and Malcolm puts one hand on his lower back, and the

other hand on the back of his neck, holding him there. Seeing as how Oliver is slightly taller than Malcolm, Malcolm is able to press a feather light kiss to

Oliver's jaw before letting him go. Oliver detaches himself from Malcolm and runs out to his bike to go home, leaving both men still having a large and painful

erection that would need to be taken care of.

~At the Queen Mansion~

"Mom?!" Oliver calls out as he enters the house. "In here!" Moira calls back. Oliver walks into the living room to see his mother and sister sitting on the couch

surrounded by cops. "Detective Lance, what is going on here?" Oliver asks. "Your little sister here was caught at a club drinking" Lance responds. Oliver looks

at Thea who is in tears. "Ollie, I am so sorry. My friends were going and they wanted me to go with them and I was bored and didn't want to be left out"Thea

says through her tears. "We're not pressing charges because this is her first offense, but mark my words Queen, if this happens again, we're not going to be

so forgiving" Lance says and then the SCPD leave his house. "Thea, you know you shouldn't have done this okay. Now, I'm not going to lecture you because I

use to be the same way, but just let me tell you: this isn't a path you want to go down. Okay?" Oliver says. Thea responds "Okay. Thank you Ollie". "Okay

well I am exhausted so I'm going to go to bed now, so good night everyone" Oliver says as he goes up to his room to relieve himself and then go to sleep.

Meanwhile, Malcolm is up in his room relieving himself while thinking about bending Oliver over and fucking him senseless. 


	6. Chapter 6

~The Next Day~

Oliver wakes up the next morning with a text from Malcolm on his phone.

 _ **Malcolm- Did you get home okay? Is everything alright?**_

 _ **Oliver- I got home fine, and everything is okay. Thea got in some trouble but we sorted it out.**_

 _ **Malcolm- I'm glad to hear it. Do you have plans for today?**_

 _ **Oliver- Thank you. No, I don't have anything planned for the day. Moira is going to Queen Consolidated, as is Walter, and Thea has school.**_

 _ **Malcolm- Would you like to come over?**_

 _ **Oliver- Sure. When?**_

 _ **Malcolm- Whenever you wish**_

 _ **Oliver- Be there in an hour or so**_

 _ **Malcolm- See you then**_

Oliver gets into the shower and stays in there just letting the water run over his body and wash the nerves away. When he gets out, he puts on jeans, a tight

gray t-shirt, and his leather jacket. He then goes down and decides to take the Lexus today instead of the motorcycle. About an hour after the text messages

between Oliver and Malcolm, he arrives at the Merlyn house. Oliver gets out of the car, and walks into the house to find Malcolm sitting on the couch, almost

exactly as he was last night. Oliver hangs his jacket up again and goes to sit on the couch, facing Malcolm. The pair just stare at each other for a long while

until "I'm sorry I had to leave so early and abruptly last night" Oliver says. "Oh it's okay, nothing to worry about. I am glad everything worked ok with Thea.

Are you hungry? It's almost 3:00 already, have you eaten lunch?" Malcolm says. "I have not eaten today, so I am pretty hungry" Oliver replies. "Okay. Would

you like a burger? I was going to make them for dinner, but we can make them now?" Malcolm asks. "We can wait a little while, and just eat them for dinner.

I can wait" Oliver says. "Alright. So we didn't get to finish our conversation last night" Malcolm says. "Ok. What do you want to talk about now?" Oliver asks.

"Last night you said that in the past week, you've thought about me almost everyday…" Malcolm says. "I have" Oliver says, not quite meeting Malcolm's eyes.

"Like I said, you can tell me anything and everything. SO, what did you think about me?" Malcolm says. Looking down at his hands, Oliver replies with

"Everything". "Like?" Malcolm asks. "Piercing eyes, lips, hands, chest, body...cock" Oliver sheepishly replies. "And what did you do when you got home last

night?" Malcolm asks. "After I dealt with Thea, I went upstairs and jerked off because I painfully hard" Oliver replies. "Yeah? What were you thinking about?"

Malcolm asks. For a while doesn't say anything, and Malcolm just sits there watching him. Finally Oliver gives him an answer: "Us. Fucking. You fucking me,

me fucking you. Us making love together until we were too tired to continue". At Oliver's answer, Malcolm visibly shivers and places his hand back on Oliver's

thigh. "Ya know, hearing you talk about your desires and fantasies really turns me on, and I think it turns you on as well" Malcolm says, causing both men to

blush hard and notice the bulge once again forming in both of their pants. Oliver looks up at Malcolm and can see something in his eyes, he's just not sure

what. "Tell me more, Oliver. Tell what you desire. Tell me what you need. Tell me anything you want" Malcolm says, his voice husky. "I think you already

know, Malcolm" Oliver says. "Say it" Malcolm replies. "I'm afraid that if I do, you'll kick me out or stop talking to me or think I'm weird or a creep" Oliver

responds. "No, I won't. Please just say it" Malcolm comforts him. "Okay. I desire YOU. I need YOU. I want _you_ " Oliver finally says. Upon hearing this Malcolm

slides his hand to the inside of Oliver's thigh and then up onto the bulge in his pants and says "I want, need, and desire you too".


	7. Chapter 7

Upon hearing this Malcolm slides his hand to the inside of Oliver's thigh and then up onto the bulge in his pants and says "I want, need, and desire you too".

Malcolm then surges forward and crashes his lips onto the younger mans. Oliver moans into the kiss, as this is something that both men have wanted for longer

than either care to admit. Malcolm pulls back for air and kisses Oliver again. This time, he licks Oliver's bottom lip asking for permission, which Oliver quickly

grants him. Their tongues battle for dominance as Malcolm finally wins, and begins exploring Oliver's mouth with his tongue. Oliver bites Malcolm's lip causing

Malcolm to draw in a breath allowing Oliver to put his tongue in Malcolm's mouth. When they pull back for air again, Oliver quickly removes Malcolm's shirt

from his body and pauses to take in the beautiful sight before him. "God you're gorgeous" Oliver breathlessly says. Malcolm pulls Oliver's shirt off and reveals

his toned body and muscles. Malcolm runs his hands across Oliver's chest and arms, taking in the feel of his muscles and realizing how strong he really is.

They men just sit there running their hands across each other until Oliver leans forward and start kissing Malcolm's neck. Oliver finds his sweet spot and

starts licking and sucking there creating a very noticeable bruise. Malcolm moans at this and when Oliver pulls back, Malcolm says "Bedroom or couch?".

"Bedroom" Oliver replies. The two men quickly make their way up the stairs and into Malcolm's room. Malcolm kisses Oliver as he kick the door shut and then

shoves Oliver down to the bed. Malcolm climbs on top of him and kisses him again. Oliver hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Malcolm's jeans and pulls his

hips down to his. Both men groan at the contact and Oliver flips them over. Oliver then proceeds to grinding his crotch against Malcolm's giving them both

some much needed friction, but not enough. Malcolm flips them back over and then makes quick work of Oliver's pants. "So you really don't wear anything

underneath" Malcolm says with a smirk at the fact that Oliver isn't wearing any underwear. Malcolm kisses Oliver again before going down and taking Oliver

in his mouth. Oliver lets out a loud groan at the feeling causing Malcolm to smile. Malcolm begins to move his head up and down Oliver's dick occasionally

running his tongue over the tip. Malcolm stops and says "Tell me you want it Ollie". Oliver moans out "God Malcolm, I want it so bad. Please". "Please what?"

"Please suck my dick Malcolm. Please!" Malcolm goes back to what he was doing. Oliver's moans were beginning to get louder, and Malcolm knew he was

close. So Malcolm stop. Oliver groaned in disappointment at the loss of contact but knew that Malcolm was trying to make his dream come true. Oliver then

pulled Malcolm's pants off and smiled when he saw that Malcolm wasn't wearing any underwear either. "Please Oliver. Suck my dick, and make me come"

Malcolm begs. Oliver takes Malcolm in his mouth and begins sucking causing Malcolm to moan his name loudly. Oliver continues sucking and when Malcolm

tells him he's close, Oliver sucks harder and faster forcing Malcolm's dick into the back of his throat. Malcolm comes hard with loud moan of Oliver's name and

Oliver swallows every last drop. Oliver then comes back up to Malcolm and kisses him hard. "God Oliver, that was amazing" Malcolm says. 


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver and Malcolm go back to touching and kissing, and Malcolm quickly gets hard again. "Fuck me Malcolm. Please fuck me" Oliver says.

Malcolm reaches over into his dresser and pulls out some lube. He puts some on his fingers and rubs them together until it is warm. He uses his knee

to push Oliver's legs apart and then takes in the sight before him-Oliver spread out and waiting to be claimed. "Fuck, you're so beautiful" Malcolm

says. Malcolm starts running his fingers up and down Oliver's crack and then starts teasing his hole. Oliver moans when Malcolm slowly inserts one

finger and starts pumping it in and out. He soon adds a second finger, spreading Oliver open and stretching him out. Malcolm takes his fingers out

wipes them on the sheet before bending over and slowly and sexily licking Oliver's abs. Malcolm then lines his penis up with Oliver's hole and looks

at Oliver to make sure he still wants to do this. Oliver nods and Malcolm pushes in slowly, hearing Oliver gasp and giving him time to adjust. When

Oliver is ready, Malcolm pushes in all the way, and Oliver moans out Oh fuck Malcolm! Malcolm begins to thrust in and out and both men start

moaning uncontrollably. God, harder Malcolm, harder, fuck me faster. Malcolm moves faster, and pulls almost completely out before slamming back

in. Malcolm takes a hold of Oliver's cock and starts pumping it match his thrusts. Within a few minutes, Oliver tells Malcolm that he's close, and

Malcolm says the same. Malcolm's thrusts and pumps of Oliver's cock get faster and harder as both men are desperate for a release. Oliver comes,

squirting up his stomach and Malcolm's, who quickly follows, emptying his seed into Oliver. Malcolm pulls out and collapses next to Oliver, both

heavy, still coming back down from their high. Malcolm leans over to Oliver, and licks Oliver's cum off of his stomach and then kisses Oliver in a

bruising kiss. Malcolm, wanting to leave his mark on Oliver, sucks bites his neck all over, leaving multiple hickeys that will certainly be visible in the

morning. "Malcolm, that was fantastic. Just promise me something, okay?" Oliver says once he's regained his ability to speak clearly. "Anything"

Malcolm says. "Next time, it's my turn to fuck you" Oliver says with a smile. "Deal" Malcolm says laughing a little bit. 


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver and Malcolm are laying in Malcolm's bed together with Oliver's head on Malcolm's chest. Both men are still naked, but right now is them just comforting

each other-not to mention the fact that they're both exhausted from the previous activities. "Malcolm?" Oliver asks. "Yeah?" Malcolm replies. "Where do we go

from here?" Oliver says. "What do you mean?" Malcolm asks. "Is this just a one time thing for you? Is it over now?" Oliver asks quietly. "No. I don't want it to

be a time thing. I want it to be an every night thing. Even though it isn't quite night yet. Oliver, do you want to be partners? Like my boyfriend? It would be

easier this way, I think. We wouldn't have to keep it a secret either" Malcolm says. "Malcolm, I would love to be your boyfriend" Oliver replies with a smile.

"Good," Malcolm says before he kisses his new boyfriend. "Do you want to tell anyone yet?" "I think we should tell my mom, walter and Thea" Oliver says.

"Ok, we will. What if we went there for dinner tonight?" "Sure, I'll call my mom and let her know" Oliver says. As Malcolm watches Oliver get up, put on some

pants, and go to call Moira, he decides to put an end to the Undertaking, because he finally found someone who can make him whole and happy again. Oliver

walks back in, and says "Moira said dinner is in an hour and a half, so we should probably start getting ready. Do you have a nice shirt I can borrow?". "Of

course. You can have whatever you want" Malcolm replies. "Ok. Right now, I think I want to take a shower. With you. It'll conserve water" Oliver says with a

wink. "That's very true, let's do it" Malcolm. "Oh, we're going to 'do it'" Oliver responds and then goes to turn on the water to get it hot. He then takes off his

jeans and walks into the shower closing the shower door, but leaving the bathroom door open. Malcolm gets out of the bed and walks into the shower. When

he steps in, he sees Oliver soaking wet, leaning against the wall, stroking himself. Oliver grabs Malcolm and holds him under the water, and kisses him. Oliver

then pushes Malcolm up against the wall before lifting him up. Malcolm's legs wrap around Oliver's waist as Oliver pushes into him. Moaning, Malcolm allows

himself to become completely filled by Oliver. Oliver starts thrusting into Malcolm hard and fast. The sounds of skin on skin, and both of their moans fills the

house. After 3 or 4 minutes, Oliver's thrusts get even more wild as they both come together, due to their pressed time schedule. Oliver pulls out of Malcolm

and then they start to wash each other. By the time they are done, they have 45 minutes until dinner at the Queen mansion. The men get out of the shower,

dry off, and exit the ensuite bathroom. Oliver and Malcolm put their jeans back on and then go to the closet to find shirts. Malcolm pulls out a dark blue

button up shirt, and Oliver puts on a black one. The two then grab their biker jackets, and get on two of Malcolm's motorcycles. They race to the Queen

mansion, where Oliver gets there just before Malcolm does. Stopping out front, the men get off the bikes, and Oliver pulls Malcolm in for a kiss before they

head inside. 


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver and Malcolm walk into to the living room to find Moira, Walter, Thea, Laurel, and Tommy all sitting there. "Dinner is in the dining room, if you're all ready

to eat" Moira says. Allowing everyone to walk in first, Oliver and Malcolm are the last ones left in the living room. "I didn't know Tommy and Laurel were going

to be here" Oliver apologizes. "Do you want to wait on telling them about us?" He asks. "No. They will find out eventually, so why not now? It'll all be ok, don't

worry Ollie" Malcolm says. Grabbing Oliver's hand, they walk into the dining room. "Everyone, we have something to tell you" Oliver says as everybody looks up

at them. "Oliver and I….well we're dating" Malcolm says. "Oh my gosh! You guys are so cute together! I totally ship it!" Thea exclaims. "Me too! I'm so happy

for you guys! I think you guys will make each other very happy!" Laurel says. Oliver and Malcolm smile at them and each other."Well, as long as you are happy,

I don't care. Congratulations. Malcolm, can I speak with you for a moment" Moira says. Malcolm kisses Oliver's temple before heading out of the room with

Moira, where Malcolm tells her he's ending the Undertaking. They walk back in to hear Tommy saying "Oliver, what the hell. You're dating my father? He's old

enough to be your father!". "I know, Tommy. But we make each other happy, and understand each other. Plus he's been there for me since I got back, and

you haven't come to see me at all. If it bothers you that much, we'll leave" Oliver says. As he finishes, Malcolm comes up to him and whispers "thank

you"before kissing him on the lips. "No. Stop. This isn't right. I don't want to dating my dad. And dad, I don't want you to go and fuck my best friend. This

needs to end before it goes too far" Tommy says. "Too late Tommy" Oliver says as he looks at Malcolm and nods. "I'm going to go fuck your best friend. I'm

going to go fuck my boyfriend. Again. Which would make it the third time today that we have fucked" The elder Merlyn says. Tommy lets out a frustrated

groan before picking up his knife and throwing it Oliver, who catches it like it was the easiest thing he's ever done. "It's clear that you don't want us here, so

we'll just go somewhere else" Malcolm says. "Mom, Thea, Walter, Laurel, it was so good to see you. I'll be in touch" Oliver says before him and Malcolm walk

out together. Tommy, hoping to truly get his point across, runs after them but stop in the driveway when he sees his dad sitting sideways on a motorcycle

and Oliver standing in between his leg kissing him while his dad runs his hands under Oliver's shirt. The two men pull back from each other, look at Tommy,

and then get on their motorcycles and ride back to Malcolm's house. 


	11. Chapter 11

~Malcolm's House~

Once they arrived back at Malcolm's house, Malcolm asks Oliver "How did you catch that knife that Tommy threw so easily?". "This is going to sound crazy,

but I was trained by Slade Wilson, A.R.G.U.S., and a man and women names Maseo and Tatsu. I wasn't on the Island the whole time, but I was trained in

very many things. I also have been going out at nights with my body guard as backup. I'm that vigilante they're always talking about on the news. I'm sorry I

didn't tell you" Oliver says. "It's ok. I understand. I was trained a long time ago by the League of Assassins" Malcolm replies. "Well now we know, so we can

move forward" Oliver says. "Agreed. Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted" Malcolm says. The couple goes up to Malcolm's room where they strip completely naked,

and climb into bed. "Well I was planning on sleeping now, but you just look so kissable" Malcolm says to Oliver as they both turn on their side and lightly

press their lips together. Malcolm puts his hand on the side of his face as Oliver puts his hand on Malcolm's hip, and starts drawing soothing circles with his

thumb.

 **~Meanwhile~**

After leaving the Queen mansion, Tommy decided to go pay his father a visit in hopes that he would break up with Oliver. After about a 20 minute drive,

Tommy pulls into the driveway, and gets out of the car. He can see a little light coming from his father's room, as well as the living room. Tommy unlocks the

door to the house, and enters. He doesn't see anyone on the main floor, but he can see two shirts that had been discarded on the way up the stairs.

However, he doesn't hear anything so he thinks that Oliver is probably gone, and his dad is asleep. Tommy walks up the stairs, and makes his way to his

dad's room, and the door is partially open. He peeks inside and sees Oliver and Malcolm in the bed together kissing. He could see that Oliver's back was

toward him, but that Oliver's hand was on Malcolm's hip, and Malcolm's hand was Oliver's face. He was going to leave, but then he saw Malcolm's hand

beginning to slide down Oliver's face until it came to rest on his chest and tweaked his nipple, eliciting a moan out of Oliver. Tommy decided he wanted to see

how far they would go, so he stayed. As he glanced down, he saw both their pairs of pants on the ground and learned that they must be _naked_ in the bed

 _together._ He watched as the two men pulled back from each other and just looked at each other in the eyes, before Oliver pulled Malcolm back in for another

kiss. This time, Oliver slowly moved his hand down to cup Malcolm's ass, and give it a little squeeze. This caused Malcolm to let out a deep moan. Tommy,

then, got an idea: If he couldn't get them to break up, he would just make everyone hate them. So he pulled out his phone, opened the camera app, and

started recording. Tommy watched and recorded as Malcolm's hand slid lower, and disappeared under the sheet, but Oliver let out a gasp and then a moan.

Oliver then pulled Malcolm on top of him, causing the sheet to start falling away. Malcolm kissed Oliver again as he started to grind their dicks together, thus

causing the sheet to fall the rest of the way away, revealing to Tommy and to the camera what was going on. Both men were hard for each other, and slowly

grinding against each other, as Oliver cupped Malcolm's ass again. The kissing stopped as Oliver looked at Malcolm, Malcolm said "What do you want to do?",

and Oliver replied with "Make love to me Malcolm. I don't want to just fuck this time. Make love to me, please". Malcolm looked Oliver in the eyes as he stuck

his fingers in Oliver's mouth. Oliver stared back as he sucked Malcolm's fingers. Malcolm put his hand down in between Oliver's legs and pushed two fingers

in, since Oliver was still looser from earlier, causing Oliver to moan. They maintained eye contact as Malcolm pulled his fingers out, and slid his cock in. Oliver

put his hands on Malcolm's shoulders as his eyes fluttered closed and another moan slipped out. Malcolm began to slowly rock against Oliver as he whispered

"Look at me baby, don't close your eyes. I want you to see me the whole time". Oliver open his eyes and stared into Malcolm's as they made love. Tommy on

the other hand, was thoroughly disgusted, but kept recording anyway. Oliver's legs wrapped around Malcolm's waist causing him to sink deeper into Oliver,

hitting his prostate. Both Oliver and Malcolm let out a loud moan as they each got closer to their release. After a couple more minutes, they both whispered to

the other "I'm so close" and the Malcolm came with a low groan inside Oliver. The Malcolm pulled out and sucked on Oliver until he came in his mouth and

Malcolm swallowed it all. Malcolm then kissed Oliver again and pulled the sheet back over them. Tommy turned off his camera and crept back out of the

house, and silently left while Oliver and Malcolm turned off their and fell into a restful night sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, both men are awoken by their cell phones ringing. "Mines from Thea" Oliver says. "Mine from Moira" Malcolm says. They both

answer their phones at the same time and then look at each other. "Okay, thanks" they say at the same time. Then they both run down the stairs and

turn the TV onto Starling City News. "This video was anonymously sent to us early this person. This video contains explicit content, so viewer

discretion is advised" the reporter says. They then proceed to play a video of Malcolm and Oliver touching each other, kissing, and then making love.

"Where did they get this!?" Oliver exclaims. "My bet is on Tommy" Malcolm answers. "This video shows Oliver Queen and Malcolm Merlyn in bed

together having sex" the reporter says. "How do you the world will react?" Oliver asks. Then a new headline appears of the screen. "Oliver Queen

and Malcolm Merlyn New Starling City Power Couple?" and the next channel says "World is overjoyed with new Queen/Merlyn

Relationship". "Pretty good, I'd say" Malcolm responds. "Well now that this is out, should we go out into public together?" Oliver asks. "Hells yeah. I

want everyone to know that you're mine now" Malcolm responds. The two men go back up to the bedroom and put on jeans and tight fitting black

shirts with their black biker jackets. "You wanna take the bikes?" Malcolm asks. "Yeah, sure" Oliver responds. The men head into the garage where

they put on their all black helmets and open the garage door. Paparazzi is everywhere outside, so they start to put the garage door don but quickly

speed out from under it and drive away. They end up a Starling City mall. They park and then head inside. As soon as they step in, they are

immediately swarmed by people and reporters. People step back as video cameras shine on them, and reporters come through. "Mr. Queen, are

you and Mr. Merlyn a couple?" "I will gladly tell you that the rumors are true. Malcolm and I are together, and someone took that video of us last

night" Oliver responds while grabbing Malcolm's hand. "Mr. Merlyn what is it like dating your son's best friend?" "Oliver is fantastic and I don't

care that him and Tommy are friends. Tommy doesn't approve, but I don't need his approval. I love Oliver, and that's all that matters" Malcolm says

and then he leans over and locks lips with Oliver for everyone to see. "I love you too" Oliver says. The two men then walk away hand in hand to the

parking lot where they mount their bikes and speed off to live the rest of their lives saving the city together.

END


End file.
